Harry Bones And The First Of The Heirs
by Lina.Wren
Summary: After all their loss in the war, the Bones family, Amelia and Susan, was in need of a male heir to carry on the Bones name. Madam Bones adopts one of the many war orphans - one Harry Potter. She furthermore sends Harry and Susan to muggle primary school so they can learn to blend in to muggle society - there they meet and befriend Hermione Granger. Adventure! H/Hr, Challenge Story!
1. One: Meeting

"I don't want to go," Harry said. His voice was quiet, barely audible. Maybe not intended to be audible at all.

Susan harrumphed at him.

"A bit late for that, Harry. Come on already, it's going to be great!" She tugged on her brother's arm, pulling him inside the gate where he'd paused.

That gate represented an invisible threshold. Once inside, Harry seemed at least a little more determined.

"Right," He said to Susan, sighing, "You're right. I guess... what if they don't like us? Because, you know, we're weird. I don't know how to act around muggles."

"That's why we're learning!" Susan said, laughing a little to settle his tension.

Harry shook at his head at his sister, running off ahead of him, and took off after her. He didn't want to be left behind.

Muggle school was sure to be a strange experience, but his Aunt Amelia told him a necessary one. Too many witches and wizards didn't have the slightest clue of how to act in muggle society. With how quickly that society was developing nowadays, blending in was becoming more important than ever.

That didn't mean Harry wasn't nervous about it. His sister Susan was a little more brash and bold than he was. Harry could be brave where it counted, like that incident last year where a snake in the garden had threatened Susan. Interacting with so many other people, that was a little bit different. They were muggles, too. Well, Harry had known muggles before – been around them all the time, dressed in muggle clothing, the whole thing. Talk to them? Make friends with them? That was different.

What if he messed up? This was an entirely different culture. It'd be the same as going to France or Bulgaria or anywhere else – except worse! Because if he messed up there, he'd only offend someone. If he messed up here, he risked destroying the entire Statute of Secrecy.

"Stop being so pale, Harry," Susan said, "You're fine! So what if they don't like us – we still have Neville and Hannah to be our friends."

Harry nodded. Of course, _that_ was everything he was worried about. Well, he shouldn't worry his sister, she was precious to him. Harry made himself smile.

They still had almost twenty minutes before school was set to begin. Clearly, they weren't the only ones who were early, either. Looking at the assembly of muggle children around, Harry guessed almost the entire little school was out playing on the metal and plastic equipment or running around on the pavement and grass. Everyone was playing games, laughing, squealing, and having a good time.

Susan, too, seemed to hesitate a moment. Everyone else... seemed to know each other already. It was always awkward being the new kid. This group had lived in the same neighbourhood and gone to school together for the past three years. This was 'fourth year' of primary school. Susan and Harry had this year and the next before Hogwarts. This year and next with this group, then they'd leave them forever.

Did that make it worse or better? He wouldn't get to be friends forever with whoever he made friends with – but he wouldn't have to either.

"Let's go... play that... um... Oh, look, Harry! They have chalk over there, let's go draw!" Susan, finished surveying the playground-scape, had found something to do. Harry nodded enthusiastically. Anything was better than standing around awkwardly, staring at everyone.

A few of the quieter-looking students were drawing images in chalk on the black pavement nearest the building. There was a girl reading, too, near the door. Harry would have liked to read, but he hadn't thought to bring a book with him. Drawing with chalk was fun too, and not so intimidating as playing noisily with the other kids.

Raymond and Parker didn't mind sharing the chalk with them. Susan immediately set about drawing butterflies in various interesting colour combinations. After a moment of thought, Harry began to draw a big, long caterpillar – a much safer choice, he felt, than drawing a griffon or a dragon.

"What'cha readin', Granger?" Someone asked loudly. It wasn't a tone of voice that was entirely polite, but Harry ignored it because it wasn't directed at him.

Granger, who must the girl reading by the door, also ignored the voice.

Harry heard a slap sound, then a sound like the fluttering of pages.

"Hey!" A girl's voice exclaimed, sounding distressed.

Harry looked up to see the book land on the ground in front of him, pages splayed and touching the dirty pavement. No one else paid it any mind, even the girl who lost it – she was staring up at the boy who had apparently kicked it out of her hands. She looked not just annoyed, but afraid and Harry didn't like that. He looked at Susan, who shared his expression, then back to the book on the ground.

He took it – _'Pride and Prejudice' –_ dusted it off and stood up. Some of the pages were bent. That was irritating.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, Granger." The boy said. "Or what, need to get your ears checked like your eyes?"

Some of the other children in his posse sniggered. Eyes? She wasn't wearing glasses like Harry.

"Leave me alone, Bradley," The girl, Granger, said in a surprisingly confident tone of voice, given the way her bottom lip was quivering.

"Oh yeah?" Bradley started another remark, but Harry, now standing amongst the group, interrupted.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" Harry said, more accusing than actually asking.

Susan touched her back to his, leaning on him. He could feel that her arms were crossed and just knew that her expression was sour.

Bradley wrinkled his nose and squinted at them.

"Who're you?" He asked.

"New kids," One of his posse answered for him, "Mrs. White said we'd be getting two new kids this year."

"New kids, huh?" Bradley said, releasing the wrinkle in his eyes to wrinkle his nose further up, "Who do you think you are? We were just talking with her. Get lost."

"You get lost," Susan said.

Harry almost groaned.

"It's – it's okay," Granger, still on the ground said before Bradley could say something to further escalate.

"Shut up, four-eyes!" Bradley spat. His posse giggled like hyenas.

"No one likes you anyway -" He continued.

He didn't quite finish the word 'anyway'. An invisible force grabbed his nostrils and yanked up, throwing his balance off completely and causing him to crash over backwards, knocking down one of his friends and landing hard on his bottom.

"Wha-" He began, but found blood pouring out of his nose. Startled and in pain, he leapt up to step backwards, only to find his trousers didn't leap back up with him. He quickly pulled them and began to flee in embarrassment, only to fall over on his face. His shoelaces had somehow tied themselves together. Not taking the time to fix them or remove his shoes, Bradley waddled away around a corner, posse in tow.

"Ugh, Susan!" Harry exclaimed, annoyed at her, while she extracted her hand from inside her coat, where no-doubt she'd been working with her wand.

"What?" She asked, defensive.

"Aunt Amelia is going to be so mad at us! Couldn't you have punched him in the nose or something?"

Susan bristled, "I think Aunt Amelia would still be pretty mad if I'd punched him in the nose! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Thank you," Granger said, reminding the two of her presence.

"Oh," Harry said, blushing, "Y-yeah. Sorry. Um, here's your book."

The girl stood, brushed a little dirt off of herself and took the book, nodding a second thank-you.

She lowered her chin and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Was that... magic?" She asked.

"No, no, of course not." Susan said, "Um, not, ha-ha, real magic, I mean. I like... uh, fake magic. I mean, stage magic. Trick of the hand. Ahem."

The girl looked downcast. "I see," She said.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Hermione," She said, smiling again, "Hermione Granger."

"That's an unusual name," Susan said, "I like it!"

Unusual for muggles, Harry thought she likely wanted to say.

"I'm Harry," He said, "And this is my sister, Susan."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said, looking surprised, "You two look nothing alike. Oh!" She exclaimed at the end, probably realizing what Susan was about to say and feeling embarrassed already.

"Harry's adopted." Susan said simply.

"What were you reading?" Harry asked to change the subject.

Hermione looked a strange mix of enthusiastic and shy.

" _Pride and Prejudice_! One of my favourites, I'm re-reading it – but, um, you probably wouldn't like it." She certainly seemed conflicted.

"No, I bet Harry would," Susan said, "He loves reading."

Harry nodded affirmation to that idea. He certainly did.

The three spent the rest of their time before school began talking amongst themselves, mostly about what books they had and hadn't read. Harry, quite fortunately, had read plenty enough muggle literature to get by.

School itself was interesting. Reading and maths Harry and Susan knew very well. Aunt Amelia was usually a bit too busy to home-school them herself, but had hired tutors, so her two charges were certainly prepared. Muggle history and social studies, on the other hand, were a struggle. Harry had thought he was rather knowledgable in these matters. Apparently not, if he had trouble keeping up with a fourth-grade class – on the first day of school, no less!

Hermione, Harry found, was a bit of a know-it-all. She was frenzied about answering every single question as thoroughly as possible and seemed to swell under the teacher's praise. It might get a little grating after a while, but Harry liked her well-enough. She was smart and knowledgable. Friendly, too, and well-behaved.

When the teacher (plus Hermione!) wasn't looking, Harry casually slipped Susan a note.

" _Hermione seems nice, don't you think?"_

Susan grinned widely at him and wrote back.

" _Yes! Let's be friends. I want to be friends with everyone."_

Perfect. Harry had no interest in being friends with _everyone_ , but could certainly stand getting to know Hermione. At lunchtime, Harry asked if he and Susan could sit with her and her friends.

"Oh," She'd replied, "Well – I don't have any friends. You can sit with me if you want to, though – if you want to."

Harry nodded.

They ate together. Hermione and Harry both had a brought-from-home lunch. Susan had insisted on using muggle money to buy muggle food. Well, someday Harry might try that.

"Why don't you have any friends, Hermione?" Susan suddenly asked, out of the blue.

"Susan!" Harry hissed.

"It's fine," Hermione said, though she did look unhappy.

"No one else really likes me," She said, "I don't fully know why, but I think I do. I think I annoy them. My voice is annoying and how I'm smarter than they are."

"I don't think your voice is annoying." Harry said.

Hermione gave him a smile and a shrug.

"Well, I want to be friends with you," Susan said.

"Susan, you're always so straightforward," Harry said.

Susan grinned, "Yeah!"

"So?" She asked, looking at Hermione.

When they both looked back to the muggle girl, both baulked. Hermione was red-faced and sniffling. She wasn't crying yet, but her eyes were wet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked, "You saved me this morning and now you've been nice to me all day. You're so pretty, Susan, don't you want to hang out with the pretty girls?"

Susan looked offended, "No! That's, like, segregation, Hermione. They look like a bunch of blow-hards anyway. So, come on, answer me – friends?"

Hermione, sniffling, nodded quickly, "Yes, I'd like to be."

"Me too?" Harry asked.

"Yes!" Hermione cried out.

The three laughed for the rest of lunch break.

Susan and Harry were fast friends with Hermione Granger. Susan, at several points, attempted to reach out to the other students in their class and grade, but Harry mostly stayed by Hermione's side. She was flattered when he asked her to help with history. A little too enthusiastic, but it was all good.

Susan quickly made friends with a girl named Abigail and a girl named Summer. She tended to rotate between her two groups of friends, sometimes eating and hanging out with Abigail and Summer, sometimes with her brother and Hermione.

On Friday, Harry asked if Hermione might want to come play at his house that weekend.

Aunt Bones would surely be pleased for his quick 'fraternization' and Harry would be pleased too – he liked Hermione quite a bit.


	2. Two: Discovery

"Um, Mum, Dad, I have a question," Hermione said to her parents at dinner Friday night.

The seriousness of her tone made Dan and Emma look at each other.

"What is it, Hermione?" Dan asked, helping himself to more green beans.

"Could I, um, go hang out with a friend tomorrow?" She asked.

Dan nearly dropped the green bean spoon.

"You've made a friend, Hermione?" Emma asked.

"Already?" She quickly added to the question.

Hermione nodded. Her face was a little bit red.

"Yes. Two, actually. They're brother and sister."

"What are their names?" Dan asked, smiling at her.

"Harry and Susan. They're really, really nice. Harry loves to read and has glasses, just like me. The reading part... Susan is so energetic and outgoing and really pretty too." Hermione's tone indicated affection and admiration.

Her parents couldn't be happier.

"That's wonderful, darling. Of course you can go. Do you need me to drive you?" Emma asked.

Hermione shook her head, "No, they said they'd pick me up if you said yes. I just have to call them and say so. Noon tomorrow is when..."

"You make sure you give a call as soon as we finish dinner, then, all right?" Dan said, smiling and digging in to his vegetables.

Hermione nodded quickly, "Actually, could I call now? Thank you, Dad!"

The young girl put her napkin by her plate and scurried over to the telephone, quickly typing in the numbers she'd memorized.

"Wait, Hermione!" Dan said, too late, "They might be eating too... oh, well."

He looked over at his wife to share her smile.

–

 _B-r-r-ring, b-r-r-ring, b-r-r-ring!_

"That's the telephone!" Amelia Bones exclaimed, sitting in the parlour with her niece and nephew after their dinner, the three reading and relaxing.

"It must be Hermione!" Harry said, jumping up.

He and Susan raced to the telephone – it was an exciting invention neither of them had ever used before. Aunt Amelia had just had it hooked up a week ago so she'd have a number for the muggle school to use.

Their Aunt watched them crowd together at the telephone. She'd hardly used it either. While no one in the family was so interested in muggle technology as one of her Ministry co-workers, Author Weasley, muggle things still held a bit of novelty.

"Yes, Hermione?" Harry asked, "I mean, hello, Bones residence, Harry speaking."

"Is that you Hermione?" Susan asked.

"Ah, yes, it's me," Hermione said, smiling on the other end of the line, "My Mum and Dad said yes."

"Awesome!" Susan cried.

Hermione winced and pulled the telephone away from her ear for a moment.

"Yeah!" She said, returning to it, "I'm, well, sort of excited. I've never really been over to a friends place like this before. Should I, you know, bring something or something?"

"No, that's all right-" Harry started to say.

"Yes!" Susan interrupted, "I want to play with – with the Barbie dolls you told me about! Bring them and we can all play together! I have dolls too, I have two of them."

"Okay!" Hermione said, feeling more and more thrilled, "I will!"

In all honesty, Hermione didn't play with Barbies often. They hadn't really held her interest, she was a book worm through and through. The idea of playing with a close friend, though, got her excited.

Hermione told them her address and some basic directions to her home. They agreed again on noon, then said goodbye and hung up.

Hermione scurried back to the dinner table.

"They said yes!" She exclaimed, "I mean, they already 'said yes', because they asked me, and all that, but I mean..."

"It's real now, right?" Emma asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yes! I'm really excited, Mum! Susan wants me to bring my Barbies to play with. Uh, Mum, would you do my hair tomorrow?"

"Yes, dear, of course. We'll braid it." Her mother said.

"Thank you!" Hermione said, hugging her mum around the waist. She hugged her father too, for good measure, then cleared her place and went to her room.

The next morning, Hermione was aflutter with nerves. She'd repacked her school bag with dolls and doll clothes, snacks just in case, a tissue pack, a first-aid kit, some water, a book she wanted to offer to lend Harry, and her favourite plush animal toy.

From eleven onwards, she sat on the bench outside the front door, reading.

Harry, Susan, and a woman Hermione assumed to be Aunt Bones showed up at noon on the dot in a black taxi. All three got out for a moment to greet her.

Amelia Bones was a tall, tough-looking, imposing woman, but she showed a friendly smile to Hermione and shook her hand.

The group loaded back up into the taxi and took off for the Bones residence. That taxi driver – he was something mad! The way he flew through traffic, swerving and speeding, squeezing between lanes made Hermione feel ill. Harry, worried about her, patted her thigh and told her they'd be there soon.

Hermione took a minute to recover once back on still ground, then the fun of the day began.

She'd never expected it, but Harry and Susan lived in not just a house, but a mansion. The place, it's grounds, it was enormous. Expensive-looking, too. Hermione felt like she was in a movie. Everything was so old-fashioned. There wasn't a hint of modern technology anywhere, except for a telephone in the parlour. They had a parlour, not just a living room!

Harry and Susan were dressed in modern clothing, but that just made them clash even worse against the home's décor. What kind of family was this? Aunt Amelia worked in government, apparently. Where did all this rich house history come from? There were portraits of old family members on the walls. Harry and Susan gave her the full tour – except for certain rooms they just rushed her past. Like Beauty and the Beast, maybe.

It was wonderful.

They spent the afternoon playing with Hermione's Barbies and Susan's two porcelain dolls. Hermione felt dolls so old and precious-looking as those wouldn't be for playing with, but held her tongue about it. She truly hadn't had this much fun in, well, years. Maybe ever.

For lunch, they had Cornish hens in rose petal sauce – yep, just casual Cornish hens in rose petal sauce, nothing to see here.

"Ah, Mrs. Bones, how do you maintain this place? I mean, it's huge – do you have any other relatives?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Bones' face took on a drawn look, "Well, Hermione, we used to. Many, many relatives. There was an... incident some years ago. Myself, Susan, and Harry are all that's left of the Bones family now."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, looking down.

"It's okay," Harry said, "It's sad that happened. We miss them dearly. Susan and I were too young to really know the rest of our relatives. Aunt Amelia is our mum, basically. But the family can, at least, continue. The name will go down through me and the blood of the family through Susan."

That was an odd way of putting things, but Hermione nodded.

"Oh!" Susan said, "We have a servant who helps maintain the house. His name is Wrinkly."

"Susan," Aunt Amelia hissed.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed, then made an action of zipping closed her lips.

Aunt Amelia sighed and put her head in her hands.

Hermione didn't even get a chance to ask any questions or make any theories before Harry abruptly changed the topic to how Hermione had helped him so much in school. Hermione liked to be praised that way. She was a little vain. Going along with that distraction was easy.

"So, who's Wrinkly?" Hermione asked when the trio were back in Susan's room, away from Amelia Bones.

"Nobody. Just a servant who helps out around the house." Harry said a bit too quickly.

Hermione was suspicious.

"Why didn't your aunt want to talk about him?" She asked.

"She's embarrassed," Susan said, lying effortlessly, "Cause, you know, it's a rich person thing to have servants and she didn't want to rub it in your face."

There was the Susan Bones bluntness.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Hermione said.

She returned to the dolls and the three played together until they got bored of Barbies.

"Let's go play in the garden," Harry offered.

The girls agreed with his idea and moved out back with a skipping rope and a strangely-shaped ball.

"What kind of ball is this?" Hermione asked once they were outside.

"It's a Quaffle." Susan said.

"Ow!" She said. Harry had apparently elbowed her in the side.

"I mean," Susan went on, "That's what I call it anyway. Doesn't it look... Quaffle-y?"

"We just play toss with it," Harry said, "I don't know what it's for."

"Right," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, let's play!" Susan said, cheerful.

The played together with the skipping rope and the strangely-shaped ball for most of the rest of the afternoon, till they tired of that as well and returned inside.

It was all a little odd. They didn't own a car and picked her up in a taxi. They were, well, rich as balls. Such old-fashioned décor, no TV, no computer, none of that. The fate of the rest of the family. A servant with an odd name that no one wanted to talk about. A strangely-shaped ball called a 'Quaffle' that apparently Susan shouldn't have named.

And that way that Susan had dispatched Bradley bullying her when they'd first met.

They were her best friends. The only real friends Hermione had in years. She couldn't deny, though, that they were certainly strange.

It came to a head when they went to the kitchen for juice after playing outside.

There was a – a creature in the kitchen. A wrinkly-skinned, short, long-eared, bony creature – wearing an apron! Removing cookies from the oven with oven mitts and popping noisily out of existence when Hermione saw it. The tray of cookies clattered to the floor.

"What -" Hermione asked, pale and concerned, "What was that?"

"Um – uh," Harry stuttered.

"Our pet dog!" Susan exclaimed, "Butters! Oh, good old Butters. He's shy, so we didn't introduce you. Oh, Butters... dog..."

Hermione whirled on Susan, "That was not a dog and you know it! It was making cookies!"

"That was Wrinkly." Harry said, "Our servant. That's why we didn't want to talk about him. He's strange-looking. We thought he might frighten you, which he clearly did."

"What?" Hermione asked, "I'm not frightened! Just – it was unexpected. Where did he go? He just disappeared."

"Um?" Susan asked, twiddling her thumbs, "Maybe Aunt Amelia should explain it to you..."

There was silence in the kitchen for a moment as no one moved or spoke.

"It was magic, wasn't it?" Hermione finally asked, quietly, "You're magical, aren't you Susan? From the day we first met, when you got rid of Bradley..."

"No, no, no," Susan started to say, waving her hands. She bore a very distressed expression.

"Yes," Said Hermione.

Susan looked away and Harry bit his lip.

"Would you help me, then?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked back.

"I mean – I think that I'm magic too."

Harry and Susan shared a look, raising their eyebrows.

Back in Susan's room with cups of juice and a plate full of Wrinkly's cookies, Hermione explained strange things in her childhood. She'd always suspected something supernatural, but was never sure. Her parents couldn't explain it, but saw enough to know she wasn't making it up. They took her to doctors, psychologists – everything thought they were loony.

"You're muggleborn," Susan said.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"Muggleborn – oh, I'm sure of it, Hermione!" Susan seemed delighted, "That would explain that, you're clearly muggleborn!"

"What does muggleborn mean?" Hermione asked.

"There's a bit more to explain before you'll understand that," Harry said, "I think Susan was right earlier. We should talk to Aunt Amelia."

They found the woman working in her study and explained everything to her. She, in turn, made Hermione promise to not tell anyone about what she saw and pulled out her wand.

She waved it over Hermione and nodded. Susan shrieked happily and hugged Hermione tightly.

"What does that mean?" The muggleborn girl asked.

"It means, Hermione, that you are a witch." Mrs. Bones said, "Just like Susan is."

"Susan is a witch?" Hermione asked, looking at her friend.

"And Harry is a wizard," Susan said, "No more secrecy! And you're just like us, Hermione! This is wonderful!"

"Settle down, Susan," Mrs. Bones said, "We have a lot to explain to Hermione – and to her parents too, I imagine."

With that, Hermione got a crash course in the magic world. She was shown spells, had terms like 'muggle' defined for her, and most excitingly of all, even got to cast a little magic herself. Mrs. Bones let Hermione take her wand, then told her a simple incantation to make red sparks appear. It was an experience that could only be explained as magical.

The young trio hung out in Hermione's room while downstairs Amelia Bones talked with Dan and Emma Granger at length. They talked excitedly about magic. Hermione could hardly believe it all.

Not only was there magic, but she and her friends were magic too.


	3. Three: Exploration

The next week, Hermione could barely focus on her studies. Her mind was constantly on other things. Magic things.

Every spare moment they had, Hermione, Harry, and Susan were whispering together. They hung out in the library for long hours after school and called each other on the telephone at night.

Next weekend, Amelia Bones was taking everyone on an outing, including Hermione's parents. They were going to the wizarding marketplace, Diagon Alley.

Her time with Harry and Susan wasn't just her learning – she was teaching them, too, about everything she knew of her world.

Dan and Emma were, needless to say, ecstatic. Not only did their daughter have friends, now they had an explanation. Not to mention, the concept of magic was pretty exciting for them too.

When the day arrived, Hermione had her mother braid her hair again. In her bag were snacks, water, tissues, and plenty of funds to buy plenty of books. A couple dolls too, for good measure.

They didn't take a taxi this time. Mrs. - no, Madam Bones, Harry and Hermione all arrived at their doorstep through some magic means. After greetings, Madam Bones set to fiddling with their fireplace, casting spells at it. It was a wonder to watch. Once done, she presented a gift to Dan and Emma. A lovely little vase filled with strange ashes – floo powder. She explained how it was used, gave them a piece of paper with the Bones Manor address and Diagon Alley address, then disappeared through the fireplace. Her niece and nephew followed suit.

"This is so exciting, isn't it?" Emma asked no one.

She went next, carefully saying the name and popping away in a rush of green fire. Dan had Hermione go next and followed along soon after.

The flame felt warm, but didn't not burn. Travelling through the fireplace was a strange sensation. Upon exiting, Hermione almost fell over, but Harry and Susan were waiting to catch her and help her up.

Hermione had never seen a landscape like this one in all her life.

Witches and wizards in colourful robes walking out in the open like a synchronized Halloween event. Magical creatures sometimes spotted in the crowd with their masters. Spells being cast – there was a broom sweeping in front of a shop all on its own.

She was ushered away from the fireplace. It was a public one and someone else might step out of it. Like an elevator, Hermione thought – you don't stand in front of it.

Soon, they were exploring. The book store, of course, was priority number one. Hermione purchased as many books as her parents would allow her to – that was quite a few, they were always supportive of her reading.

Madam Bones bought gifts for the three children in the form of the usual first-year books. She was sure Hermione would want a head start and that her own children would want to be on the same page.

Harry said it was tradition in the Bones to get a pet just before going away to Hogwarts. He was excited for that and said he wanted an owl. Susan, too. Owls, as pets?

They purchased an early wand for Hermione, but forbid her to use it outside of the Bones residence, explaining the restrictions. Hermione didn't care, she was delighted and thankful.

Halfway through their day, they spotted for ice creams. Mostly, they'd been looking inside all the different shops, but buying little. Almost anything Hermione might want, the Bones said she could come over to their place to use rather than waste her money on. It was true, as well, that the Bones were very, very wealthy.

Depressing, the origin. Hermione had the wars explained to her. The Bones family had been among those hit with the hardest casualties. As a result of all the death in the family, every ounce of wealth, every piece of property, every family duty fell to Madam Bones. She was now Head of the House. The position would move on to Harry when she passed, then to his children.

The history on Harry was also explained to her. How his family, the Potters, had been wiped out. He might have been sent to another family where he'd have kept his name, but the Bones Family was determined best for the job. The Longbottoms had been the other option, but something had stopped that.

The something being prophecy, which Hermione had to swear into secrecy to hear.

"Don't want all your eggs in one basket," Susan had said in that blunt way of hers.

Harry was mentioned in a prophecy to be the one who would kill the man responsible for all the destruction. Voldemort, a dark lord. She shouldn't say his name in mixed company. The other option for 'the chosen one' was the Longbottom's son, Neville, a friend of Harry and Susan.

"So which House is your favourite?" Harry asked, changing the dark subject to something lighter.

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione said, "Ravenclaw, probably."

"Me too," Harry said.

"Ravenclaw's all right." Susan said, "I think I like Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Who knows though, you can't choose your house."

"And I'll be happy no matter what house you three end up in." Madam Bones said, ruffling Harry and Susan's hair with one hand each.

Hermione liked Madam Bones. She was a strong woman, but kind too. Her parents also seemed to like her.

Over the next few weeks, the three dove into their magical studies. Over at the Bones', they could actually practice magic too. Not everything turned out to be so easy as red sparks, but Hermione felt she was starting to get the hang of some of the simpler things. Madam Bones was almost always busy with her Ministry job. Harry told her his aunt was making the world a better place. He sounded very proud of her.

Most nights were sleep-overs, either at Harry and Susan's or Hermione's. They played together often, studied, practised magic – Hermione was really happy they'd all be going to Hogwarts together, because she couldn't imagine ever being separated from the two again.

AN: Apologies for the shorter chapter - expect a longer one later today, where someone's favourite character will be introduced!

I'd also like to let you know at this time that this story is being written for a challenge made by Northwind Tweak. Here are the details they've written up (found most easily on their profile):

Name (of challenge):  Harry Potter is raised by Amelia Bones!

Name of challenger (as in your name): Northwindtweak Aka Trenton Riopel

Due date (if applicable):  no due date as i want quality story's not rushed ones

Pairings/characters: Harry/Hermione or Harry/Multi with Hermione as prime wife/first witch ect. all other pairings are up to writer includeing slash as long as its tastefully done.

Summary:

Harry potter fan fiction challenge

By Northwind Tweak

Ok all I am pants at actual writing of fictions I can come up with great concepts but to actually put them in fleshed out stories is where I fail.

Here is a story I think I would love to read the only thing I ask is you credit me with the challenge request. And follow the basic layout I have just added.

Harry is raised by Amelia bones. Susan and harry sent to muggle school because Amelia understands full well what needs to be learned to blend in with muggle and the best way is to teach them by going to school with them. they meet and become friends with at least Hermione And there are 2 prophecies

1 one we all know. From the books.

2nd one state the heirs of Hogwarts must act as one to allow harry to do his destiny (what ever that ends up being)

FOLLOWING POINTS MUST BE IN STORY

\- Harry May or may not be one of the heirs

\- Hermione and Susan may be one of the heirs

\- they meet Hermione there in school become friends early

\- **MUST BE** Harry/Hermione or Harry/Multi with Hermione as prime wife/first witch. Other pairing is up to author.

\- **MUST BE** soul bond fic for Harry/Hermione at least (multi soulbonds are an option) (prefer after fist kiss but be later in age say 3rd year or 4th year Yule ball)

\- Dumbledore is overall a good man. But still manipulative to the greater good.

\- Ron is still a jealous prat but still there when needed.

\- Ginny is brainwashed from young age to be with harry. Can or cannot be treated for said issue after 2nd year.(brainwashing found when looking for after effects of diary)

Other details all other details are up to the author. all points but the Must have points are suggestions


	4. Four: Expansion

"Do you think he'll like me?" Hermione asked, staring out the window over the front gate, as if Neville would arrive there.

"Of course," Susan said, still focused on her fingers, threaded in Hermione's hair as she attempted to tame it.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Harry said, "I was afraid you wouldn't like me, but that sure didn't end up being anything to worry about, did it?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry laughed at her and smiled. He'd really come to like Hermione a lot. He thought he'd liked her from the very start, so this was just further layers. He'd been right about her being a bit of a know-it-all. She could still be annoying that way sometimes. She liked to feel smart – she was – but sometimes, the way she did that made people around her feel stupid.

Still, she was sweet and fun to be around. It was nice to hang out with someone other than Susan every day. Neville only got to come over very occasionally, like today. Same with Hannah. When they all got to get together – Christmases, birthdays, Samhain – those were always special. The wizarding world was much more limited than Hermione's muggle world. Friendships in early years tended to be based on family. Parents would specifically get their children to meet each other and play. With Aunt Bones – well, she certainly tried, and all that, and Harry loved her, but she was often so terribly busy. He couldn't ask her to set up a playdate and take time away from her job. The restrictions on the Manor meant drop-ins besides the family... not really all that easy. Hermione, though – she had just been added to the wards. It was wonderful.

"Are you girls done yet?" He asked after a while. This happened a lot. Hermione's hair was even more untameable than his own. Whenever anyone aside from Hermione's mother tried to wrestle it into submission, it was sure to take ages. The cute braids did look good in her hair, however.

"Bleh, you don't understand fashion, Harry," Susan said.

"Beauty is pain, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry stuck out his tongue at her.

"There!" Susan said at last, "Done!"

"Oh, good," Hermione said, feeling the braids with her hands, "Thanks, Susan."

"Just in time," Aunt Amelia said from the doorway, "Augusta's sent word they're about to come through."

Together, the family trooped downstairs to the receiving parlour, where the large fireplace was. Aunt Amelia was a little crazy about security. Given that a madman had tried to kill Harry was he was a baby, he supposed it was reasonable, even if Voldemort was dead and gone now.

From the fireplace emerged a tall, imposing woman not unlike Aunt Amelia. She wore overstated clothing, including an actual vulture on her hat. Harry knew this woman, he'd met her before. This was Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. She stepped forward out of the way and nodded at the assembled party. She seemed to judge Hermione with a look – fortunately, she seemed to have at least a passing opinion.

Neville tumbled out next – literally tumbling over his feet onto the floor. The slightly chubby-faced boy leapt to his feet, a little awkwardly, and quickly brushed himself off.

"Good afternoon," Mrs. Longbottom said, "I trust this is the young Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and stepped forward to curtsey, as Harry and Susan had taught her.

"It's good to meet you, Mrs. Longbottom." Hermione said.

"And you, my dear," The older woman said.

She pushed her boy forward when he hesitated. Poor Neville, Harry thought.

"I-I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom. It's good to meet you, Her-Hermione." He was stuttering a bit.

Harry had seen this display before. Neville was so... awkward with new people. With just Harry and Susan, he was brave and fun and wonderful. It was so weird that his personality... did such a '180' as Hermione would say.

Or was that 360? No, that would be a circle, 180.

"It's good to meet you, Neville," Hermione said. Her occasional social obliviousness came in handy – she didn't react to Neville's nervousness.

"Have you heard of movies?" She asked him.

"Movies? Er, yes, I think I've heard of them..." Neville said.

"But you haven't watched one," Hermione finished, "We wanted to do that this weekend. I think you'll like it, Neville! I've already shown movies to Harry and Susan and they enjoyed them."

"Come on, Nev, let's go put your stuff up," Susan said, taking one of the boys bags in her hands.

Situation successfully diffused, the three nodded their respects to the adults in the room and headed upstairs.

Neville certainly enjoyed the movie – that would be an understatement. Honestly, a movie as his introduction to Hermione was probably the best possible activity choice. He spent time with her, got comfortable with her, but didn't have to talk or do anything. Everyone was laughing and paying attention to the movie. A happy environment with snacks, no judgement.

Neville got enveloped into the circle of friends easily enough. Harry had plans for Hannah next. Those two were close friends of the Bones'. The Weasleys were somewhat acqainted as well. Much closer to Neville than the Bones' were, so if eventually Harry wanted to get to know them better, he could.

Harry sort of liked being the planner of these things. He was the leader, more or less, even though Susan had the energy and Hermione had the brains.

"You're sure about this?" Neville whispered.

"Yes!" Susan whispered back.

It was the pitch black of night. Everyone had said goodnight to Madam Bones and Wrinkly. By this time, they'd definitely be asleep in bed.

Harry had intentions for adventure.

"I have snacks and a first aid kit," Hermione whispered.

"First aid kit?" Neville asked, "Are we going to, to need that?"

"No, Hermione just likes to be careful. Don't worry, Nev, we're just going exploring." Harry said, leading the group, Susan at his side.

They were sneaking out to have a midnight hike through the woods nearby. In the middle of the night, when they were supposed to be in bed, the dark woods would be spooky, forbidden and exciting.

Branches snapped and leaves crunched underfoot. The only light in sight was Hermione's muggle light, called a 'torch' or 'flashlight'. The beam swung lazily back and forth in front of them as Harry walked, his hand swaying.

"What was that?" Neville asked.

"What was what?" Hermione shot back. She clutched a disposal camera in her fingers. If anything interesting happened, she'd capture it.

After a while, Harry started to chat idly. They were alone now, in the woods, but everyone still seemed to feel the need to whisper. The atmosphere was right for it.

"We're not going too far out and I know this place like the back of my hand," Harry said.

"Me too," Susan said, "We grew up hunting spirits in these woods."

"Are there ghosts?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"No. There are stories, but we never found any." Susan replied.

"Old ghosts," Harry said, affecting a dramatic voice, "Lost in these woods so long, they've lost themselves somewhere within them. No longer intelligent, truly – not knowing where there are or when they are or even if they've died. They say -"

"What was that?" Hermione shrieked.

"What?" Neville shrieked back, grabbing her arm.

"S-something blue!" She said, "Aw, I didn't get a picture..."

"Let's chase it!" Susan said, rushing ahead into the brush.

"Susan!" Harry cried, but chased after her. Neville and Hermione were left with no choice but to follow along.

"There!" Susan said, pointing ahead, "Hermione!"

"I'm on it!" Hermione cried, pointing the camera and clicking the shutter button. She immediately began twisting the knob to prepare the camera again.

"Did you get it?" Neville asked.

"I think so," Hermione replied, "We won't know for sure until we develop them."

"Come on!" Susan cried.

She hadn't stopped rushing ahead while the other three enquired after the photo.

What she'd seen started to become more clear. Wisp-like hints of something blue, fluttering behind the trees, moving away from them, but not quite as quickly as they were moving towards it.

Harry felt his blood go cold in concern.

"Susan," He hissed, suddenly very serious, "I don't think this is a good idea anymore,"

"What?" Hermione asked, "We might have found an actual lost ghost!"

"There are plenty of ghosts in Hogwarts," Harry said, finally catching his sister and tugging her arm to stop her.

"Susan," Harry said to her directly, "We should go back."

Susan seemed confused. "Didn't you want to find them and talk to them?"

"We can talk back at the house," Harry said, "Maybe this isn't safe,"

Susan stared at Harry for a good moment before sighing and nodding.

She opened her mouth to say 'okay' or 'you're right' or something like that. Someone else spoke before she could get a vowel out.

It was a voice that didn't belong to any of them.

"Hello?" A dreamlike voice called, echoing, "Is someone there?"

Hermione, unlike the rest, wasn't shocked for a moment. She leapt forward with her camera and snapped another photo, immediately resetting for another.

A figure emerged from behind a tree ahead of them on the path.

It was a woman, but... almost transluscent. Her skin was a paler white than snow, her hair a shimmering blond cascading over her shoulders and blowing in the breeze. She had the pale look of death upon her and wore a light blue gown.

She seemed like she belonged to another world. Pale, perfect features, blank expression. She was in every way the figure of a European ghost, especially one from muggle stories. All she lacked was blood on the front of her dress or flowing from her eyes.

Susan jumped and fell backwards and Hermione took another photo. Neville, unexpectedly, stepped forward and spread his arms in front of Harry defensively.

"Hello?" Harry asked back.

"Hello. Is this... near Ottery St. Catchpole?" The figure asked, her tone of voice still ethereal.

"No." Harry said, "Spirit, are you lost?"

"Mm, lost yes. Spirit, no. My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood. Yours?"

Harry let out a quick breath, "I'm Harry Bones."

Upon approaching her up close, the group could see Luna was, most likely, speaking the truth. She was light in color, but not transluscent. The flowing blue dress was her night gown. She'd gone out for a late night walk and gotten lost... apparently, that had been last night, not this night.

"You've been wandering through the woods all day and night?" Harry asked.

"No. I've been wandering through fields and over roads, too. And not wandering the whole time either. I went out... because I thought I saw a Voulkesword Tompke. I guess it must have just been Nargles getting to me." Luna, even determined to be flesh-and-blood, still had the sort of appearance of one who didn't belong to the same world they did. She was pale and strange. Her voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

"My Aunt Amelia will probably be able to help you find home." Harry said.

"You have to tell her you found us, though!" Susan said, "So she won't get mad."

"Susan!" Hermione said, offended, "Of course we'll tell her how we found her!"

"Getting her inside the wards will be difficult, though," Harry said, "She isn't approved yet – she wouldn't even be able to find the Manor without us."

"Right," Susan said, dropping her shoulders, "Okay, Neville and I will go get Aunt Amelia. Hermione, you and Harry stay with her, okay?"

"We'll be at the gate!" Harry called to Susan's retreating back.

While waiting, they chatted with Luna a little more. She was a year younger than Harry, Susan, and Neville and two years younger than Hermione. She was magical – obvious, to be in this area, but she was aware of it. Her father wrote the Quibbler magazine. She and her father both were very enthusiatic about rare magical creatures. When asking about her mother, they learned Mrs. Lovegood was dead. Recently, too. Luna actually showed a bit of emotion telling them about her mum and Harry felt sorry for her.

Aunt Amelia, as expected was furious. Harry and Susan, and Neville too, they were all targets for dark wizards. Going out like that was unacceptable. She took Luna inside, then went to apparate to the address Luna gave her to fetch Luna's father. From the look she had, she'd be giving the man a piece of her mind too.

Poor Mr. Lovegood.

Wrinkly fetched everyone hot chocolate. Susan lent Luna one of her own pajama sets, as Luna's was a bit dirty around the edges from wandering in the woods a night and a day. Harry wrapped her in a blanket and sat her down by the fire and because Hermione didn't know what else to do to be a part of things, tucked one of her Barbie dolls into the crook of Luna's arm.

"Thank you, everyone, for fawning over me, but I'm quite all right, I assure you." The girl at the centre of attention said.

"You've been lost in the woods for a whole day, in your nightgown!" Susan said.

"It's not the first time," Luna said, examining the doll carefully, "Once, I was lost for half a week."

She told them the story of when her distracted father had forgotten her during an expedition.

"He's been distracted lately," Luna said, "You know... from Mum."

Susan swallowed. It was very awkward. She, Harry, and Neville had all experienced loss of parents. For Luna, though, well, she was older and it was more recent. She pitied the girl.

"Do you have any friends, Luna?" She asked on a sneaking suspicion.

"Huh?" Luna replied, "Um, no, not really. Ginny – Ginny Weasley – she plays with me sometimes."

"I know Ginny Weasley," Neville said, "She's nice."

Luna nodded and smiled at him.

They chatted together for a while.

Mr. Lovegood, a similarly ethereal-looking bloke, soon arrived to take Luna home.

As soon as Neville and Hermione left, Harry and Susan were grounded. They had the next two days, so the punishment wouldn't affect their guests too.

Harry didn't mind all too much, but Susan was sulking.

Luna left her floo address with the doll.


	5. Five: Together

Luna was absolutely Hermione's favourite friend. Except for Harry. And Susan. Well, she couldn't decide. What she knew was that Luna was just like herself.

Well, she was also seriously strange, but in many ways, like Hermione. She was eager to please, so very interested in learning everything she could learn. She was friendly. She was generous (even though Hermione _didn't_ think much of her gifts). She'd come to like Luna very much since the two-years younger girl came to visit.

Hermione still hung out with Harry and Susan almost everyday. She'd still yet to meet Hannah. Occasionally, Neville would come over too, but mostly not. Luna, however, was over almost as often as Hermione was.

She apparently didn't need to ask her father permission. She was allowed to go wherever she pleased.

He hadn't even known she was missing before. Just figured she didn't feel like breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner. Hermione didn't much like the man, though Luna seemed to idolize him.

She was a fast study, too. Interested in muggle things and new wizard things. The concept of friends, too, seemed foreign to her. After a while, it was like a fish to water.

"I have something exciting," Luna said one day while they were hanging out together in Susan's room, reading.

"What?" Susan asked.

"You might not like it – I hope you will, but perhaps you will not."

"Yes?" Harry said.

"Father says I can attend muggle school, like you do." Luna said at last.

"Really!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's wonderful, Luna! Oh, I love it, I know you will too."

"I agree, this is great!" Harry said.

Luna nodded, satisfied with their approval.

"I'd like to ask your mother – err, your aunt for a little assistance. Father doesn't know the slightest thing to this, he just gave permission. He was hoping Madam Bones could help me enrol. I think you need a... what's the word... telephone, a telephone, too."

"You don't _need_ one," Hermione said, "But they're useful."

"Let me get her!" Susan said, jumping up.

In almost no time at all, Luna was enrolled with the trio. She'd even be going to the same school – it was convenient for her to apparate over to the Bones residence in the morning and go with them to school.

Being a new girl was awkward for Luna. She was odd in the wizarding world, even odder in the muggle one. She talked funny, she looked funny, and she was perfectly ingenius in class. That made her a prime target for bullying.

"Hey, vampire!" Bradley called her one day during recess.

'Vampire' was one of their many names for her, this one poking fun at her paleness. They had to keep coming up with new ones. Nothing they'd found yet really fit or overly affected Luna.

"Yes?" Luna called back, as usual, oblivious to his cruel meaning.

"Anthony wanted to know if you liked him," Bradley said.

"Which one was Anthony?" Luna whispered to Susan, sat beside her at the chalk gathering.

Susan sighed. "The redhead, duh, Luna!"

Luna smiled at Susan.

"He's nice enough, but he smells like Farande droppings... those smell like rubber."

"Luna..." Susan said, pressing a palm over her eyes.

The boys laughed and made their way off.

With Luna, you didn't often need to specifically say something awful. Just get her to say something. Susan hated it. They weren't treating her like they had treated Hermione before.

She'd really like to just punch one of them in face, but that didn't seem fair or right.

On weekends, the foursome often went exploring round Diagon Alley. Appropriating to wizarding culture in this way was helpful for Hermione. No matter how much she read or was told, nothing really equalled direct experience. They walked over the marketplace, purchased ice creams or sweets, exchanged money, talked with people around.

It had taken a lot of convincing for Madam Bones to let them go alone. She didn't have time to always take them.

There were rules in place. Home before it got dark. Send a floo message at noon-time. Never, ever go anywhere without someone else. Stay in one group. Don't go into Knockturn.

Harry really, desperately wanted to explore Knockturn.

What was it like? Why was it so insisted upon that they couldn't go? He'd never been at all, even with Aunt Amelia. That the place was forbidden to him just made it that much more enticing.

One day when Neville was over, he shared his ideas.

"No, Harry!" Neville said at once, "Of course not! Why would you want to do that?"

"Wouldn't it be interesting?" Harry countered, "And we want to experience all of wizard culture, right? Diagon is so limited. Like, already, I don't think Hermione's learning anything. We could just lend her some of Susan's witches robes..."

"I'll tell." Neville threatened.

"You wouldn't," Harry said.

Neville nodded seriously, fixing Harry in his glare.

In the end, Harry had to give up on that dream. He was mad at Neville for a few weeks, but they made up eventually. Wrinkly wouldn't bake any sweets if they didn't and Susan refused to live without cookies.

When Diagon Alley expeditions at last bored them, they started hanging out around Bones Manor again. Hermione's... well, there was nothing wrong with her place, but it sure wasn't a Manor. Behind the house, there was a wide open grassy area where they could practise on brooms.

Harry and Susan both adored flying, even on the limited children's brooms with their irritating safety features. Neville, when he was over, sure didn't mind. Luna was in general disinterested, and Hermione loathed flying.

She would, however, let herself be taken up a little ways if Harry piloted and held her tightly.

From up in the air, the world has a completely different look. It's as if you aren't truly part of it all anymore. You're an entity, separated, to watch over and observe. It's stress-relief, but more than that. There's something distinctly artistic about observing the world up there. Almost as if you were making it rather than just seeing it.

Hermione didn't understand all of what Harry had to say about it, but she could feel, somehow, the same things it made him feel if she was up there with him.


	6. Six: The World

In this way, those two years strode on past them. Harry, Susan, Hermione, and Luna grew very, very close. Going to school together everyday, hanging out every weekend, that'll do it. Neville and Hannah existed as sort of satellite friends. They weren't part of that 'golden group', but close, trusted, and loved still for what they were.

The summer before Hogwarts broke.

Luna seemed a little bit broken with it.

"I talked with Daddy," She told them in Susan's room one day, "He said there's no way I can go early... even though I'm smart enough. It just doesn't happen that way. Do you guys really have to go? You couldn't wait a year?"

Hermione squeezed Luna's hand. Were the older girl in Luna's position, she'd probably feel the same way. To finally have friends and then have them ripped away.

"Oh, Luna, you'll still have Ginny, right?" Susan said, sharing the general unhappy expression.

"Yeah," Luna said, shrugging her shoulders, "But she isn't like you guys. Sometimes, I think she only wants somebody to protect."

"That isn't true," Harry said, "I know Ginny isn't like that. You like her very much, don't you, Luna?"

Luna nodded, so Harry continued, "I know you wouldn't like someone _so_ much if they weren't the sort of person to like you back."

"We'll miss you, Luna, but we have to go," Hermione said, "We'll write to you all the time, promise."

Luna was silent for a moment, but then looked up, smiling gently.

"I understand," She said, "I guess... sometimes it feels good to mope a little bit. I'll miss you, but I'll be okay. We need to stop moping now, don't we? This is supposed to be a really happy and exciting time. We've all been looking forward to it, right?"

Harry smiled back at her. He appreciated the maturity she was having. It made things easier for him.

Soon, the Bones House was a bustle with preparations. First-years, no matter how prepared they were, couldn't take elective courses, so Hermione was determined to give the few basics she was allowed everything she muster.

As if she hadn't already read every school book seven times, she set her group on studying. If they all really proved themselves first year, then they'd be able to take accelerated classes next year. Maybe even graduate early. Hermione, of course, hadn't the slightest clue what she wanted to do after graduation or even what she wanted to study in school, but being a real part of the wizarding world sounded tremendously... what? Adult? Interesting? Wonderful!

And she loved the process itself, studying, improving, so in her mind, nothing in the world could go wrong.

Harry, in a similar vein, was enjoying himself, and Luna relishing her last days with the group, but Susan started getting antsy fast.

"This is boring, you guys," She whined, head against her desk, "I want to go outside and play half-Quidditch again."

"Come on, Susan!" Hermione said, "Get your head in the game! If other people study for five days, we have to study for six! We need to get ahead!"

"Why?" Susan continued, "Why do we need to get ahead? I'm fine being part of the pack, you know."

"Susan!" Hermione said.

"Oh, let her go, Hermione," Harry said, "She needs a break, don't you think?"

Hermione pursed her lips a moment, but let out the tension and sighed.

"Right," She said, "Sorry, Susan. I know I can be pretty overwhelming sometimes. I'm working on that."

Harry let out his own sigh. He knew his precious sister well and knew her limits. Poor Susan was just about burned out. She was a good study and a very hard worker, but didn't have the interest in the subject matter that made this activity fun for everyone else. He knew she'd do well in school, just maybe not so quickly as Hermione planned for them all.

Of Hermione... Harry found it all too easy to go along with whatever she said. She was a bit of a firebrand, as she admitted, but also because he liked her company. He loved her ideas, thought she was something ingenious. Harry was used to being the smartest child in any given group growing up, but now, that position definitely belonged to Hermione. Because it was Hermione, instead of someone else, he didn't envy it.

At last, the letter.

Acceptance for Harry. Acceptance for Susan. Acceptance for Hermione. Their of-age friends, all the same. Neville, Hannah, that Weasley boy Neville knew, the Malfoy child, everyone. All the people who would be their class, their generation.

Harry was enthusiastic. He put the letter into his box of mementos.

The trio going to Hogwarts packed together. A whole year away – that was a lot of packing to do. They weren't going to say somewhere, they were moving. They wouldn't see this place again until Christmas. It was in a way a little melancholy. Saying goodbye. Aunt Amelia seemed so proud of them too. She understood the hard work they'd been doing before. Clearly, the Head of House Bones had a great respect for her two young charges.

Luna promised to continue her studies, to write often, to tell about any magical creatures she found. Aunt Amelia had going-to-school gifts they hadn't been expecting. One diary for each child, including Luna. To record what they learned – not in school, but in life. It was an appreciated gift.

At last, the 'gift' they'd been expecting too.

The four children, three soon to be students, made their way to Diagon Alley's Magical Menagerie.

Cat, toad, or owl. Bending the rules was not acceptable for them – no utterly unusual creatures, aside from perhaps a Kneazle.

Hermione's parents had agreed to get her a pet as well. She quickly chose an utterly repulsive-looking animal, allegedly a cat. Harry found a white owl, Susan, a fat barn-owl. Luna also was able to choose a pet – a small black kitten.

Crookshanks, Hedwig, Morang, and Lemon.

With that last week left, they got to know their animals.

Crookshanks was most likely part Kneazle. That would explain some of his unattractiveness. It was a good feature for a cat – his magical applications were good. A Kneazle was good at telling the character of people, or at least, their character in relation to the Kneazle's master. That Crookshanks got along well with all Hermione knew was a very good side. She adored and pampered the animal. He also seemed to have proper hunting instincts – he'd be a good mouser.

Hedwig had to her a certain nobility and intelligence. She seemed to understand Harry very, very well, for more tasks than 'deliver letter'. She took pride in that work when she had it and showed Harry affection by nibbling at his fingers or sitting atop his shoulder and nibbling at his ears.

Morang had to be one of the grumpiest owls one could ever lay eyes on. He tolerated Susan and Susan only. He did not like to be stroked or touched at all. He could not be tempted with owl treats. Like Hedwig, though, he seemed to take great pride in delivering letters. The only time the owl's eyes seemed to brighten was at the mention of work. He was magnificently fast, too. Perhaps twice the speed of Hedwig at sprint. He often spent his time flying in great high circles over the group when they were outdoors, like a hawk or eagle prowling. Occasionally, and only occasionally, he would sit on Susan's shoulder and allow her to tell him he was beautiful.

Lemon, adorable kitten, was a bit too young to have much of a personality. Luna still had to feed her by hand and carried her everywhere. The kitten had bright, intelligent eyes. Luna often spoke for her, in the manner of 'Lemon thinks so too,' and 'Lemon says she is hungry.'

All four pets were packed into carriers on the day everyone was finally to depart, so Lemon could come with Luna to see the others off at the train.

Thanks to Harry's planning and arranging, Bones Manor became the meeting point. Hermione, Luna, and Neville all gathered in the receiving parlour.

Trunks were packed, animals assuaged, and goodbyes said – but of course, goodbyes needed to be said again.

"You write often, all right?" Mrs. Granger said to her daughter, kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

Those eyes were shining and bright, but hinted of tears.

"Promise, Mum! I already said so." Hermione said.

"We love you, darling," Mr. Granger said.

Luna gave out a last round of hugs to every human and animal (including some who weren't leaving), and presents of hand-made earrings.

"Everyone ready to go?" Madam Bones called out over the room.

Last kisses to students cheeks and nodding.

One by one, they filed through the floo to the station, Madam Bones taking up the rear.

They were early enough to the most of the station to themselves – this also was to Harry's design, as he intended the friends to sit together.

Every trunk was hauled aboard and stashed away. Snacks were in hand for later and robes were easy to access.

"Goodbye, then, Aunt Amelia," Harry said, "I love you. We're going to work very hard this year and make you proud,"

"You already have, Harry," Aunt Amelia said, "The both of you."

"See you at Christmas!" Susan called, too excited to keep down her voice.

They laughed, gave one last hug, and Aunt Amelia made her way home.

They were going home too, Harry thought. Hogwarts was going to be their new home for – well, maybe the next seven years.


	7. Seven: Hogwarts

"It's been two years," Hermione said, "Since I learned about this world, but even now, I'm still overwhelmed. It's really, really real, isn't it?"

Harry smiled at her and pinched her arm, making her laugh, "It really, really is," He said.

"Neville, why are you fidgeting?" Susan asked.

The boy was practically carving a hole in his seat with his bottom.

"I-I'm not," He said.

Susan shared a look with her brother.

Neville puffed out a little air, dismayed.

"Well, okay. I... I guess I'm just still nervous about the house thing." He said.

"Neville, it's a promise! We'll still be your friend no matter what house you end up in. You'd still be you, wouldn't you?" Susan cried out, taking Neville's nervous hands in her own.

That seemed to help, but only a little.

Harry got the idea Neville wouldn't be fully relieved until that was proved to be true. It wasn't that the boy didn't trust them – rather, he just had a tendency to let his fears really get to him. He'd obsess about it in his mind until he couldn't think about anything. Rather than reassure him again, Harry decided changing the subject might be a better course.

"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" Harry asked, "We've got a long train ride ahead of us."

For a good portion of the ride, everyone joined in. It was the right sort of game – you had to pay attention, but it wasn't stressful. Good for Neville. Harry enjoyed himself too, of course.

No one bought any new sweets when the trolley came by. They already had snacks Hermione had seen to packing and distributing. The pets, still sleeping in their carriers, were also given food and fresh water.

"Uh, guys!" Neville cried out, "Trevor, he's missing!"

"Oh, no!" Harry said, jumping up to investigate the indeed empty toad carrier.

Trevor was Neville's pet. A magical toad, like Harry and Susan's magical owls and Hermione's magical cat. He was precious to Neville too – he had to be found, right away, before the train arrived.

"Let's look around the compartment first," Hermione said, "He's a small creature, he can't have gotten far."

They turned over their compartment in search of the toad, but he couldn't be found. Neville was starting to panic.

"Oh, he must have slipped out when the trolley lady asked if he wanted sweets! What if, what if he got run over or stepped on?" Neville said.

"Don't worry, Neville, I'm sure he's fine," Susan said, "Let's split up, then. Harry, Hermione, you two go that way, Neville and I will search the other direction. We can ask instead of every compartment if anyone's seen a toad. We'll find him, Neville, don't worry, okay?"

Susan wasn't doing a good job of convincing him, but he nodded. The group split to go search up and down the train.

"Excuse me!" A tall, red-headed boy called out when Harry and Hermione were partway down their section of the train.

He was neat and professional-looking and wore prominently on his chest his prefect badge.

"Oh, sir, a friend of ours has lost his toad," Hermione said, "It somehow escaped its carrier. The boy is named Neville and the toad is a dark forest green, especially bumpy, and called Trevor."

"I see," The older boy said, "I can try and help you out with finding him. You should have come to the prefect's compartment in the first place."

"Sorry," Harry said, "We're first-years, we didn't know..."

The prefect waved his hand in the air to say it was all right, no worries.

"I know Neville, actually. He's a friend of my youngest brother. Well, let me try something first, then we can keep searching in your way. It's a good method."

"Thank you!" Harry said.

The boy pulled out his wand and stared down the length of the train.

"Accio Trevor!" He called out.

With a bang and a whoosh, a toad flew out of one of the empty compartments (one Harry and Hermione had already searched!) and flew directly to the prefect, who caught it gracefully.

"Eww," He said, wrinkling his nose at the slimy creature in his hands.

"Ah, sorry," He went on, looking embarrassed, "I've never been over-fond of toads. Here, take him."

"Wow, thank you so much, sir!" Harry said, carefully taking Trevor in his hands, holding him so he could not get away.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to magic," Hermione said, "That was pretty wonderful! So many problems magic can instantly solve..."

The boy laughed a little, "You're right! I love seeing the muggleborns get to know our world. My name is Percy, by the way, Percy Weasley. If you end up in Gryffindor, I'll be your prefect, so it's good for you to know my name and face."

"Thank you, Percy," Hermione said.

Harry nodded his own thanks one more time and the two hurried off down the train to find Neville and Susan.

Neville was overjoyed to have his toad back and promised to find and thank Percy sometime after they'd settled in.

Soon, Hogwarts loomed on the horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Susan breathed.

All four had their faces near-pressed against the glass. They knew Hogwarts was a castle – they'd even seen photos in some of the books they'd read. To see it in person like this was a different story, especially with the sun setting behind it.

"Come on, we need to change!" Hermione said.

She and Susan quickly ushered the two boys out. It was a common enough procedure, Harry and Neville spotted many other groups of boys or girls standing out in the hallway.

The doors slid open to give the boys their turn to change.

"Ah, Hermione, you look great!" Harry exclaimed.

He'd seen Susan in her uniform before – they'd tried them on for fun.

Hermione looked great always in Harry's eyes, but seeing her in her Hogwarts uniform was somehow special. It gave them even more feeling that this place was where they were meant to be.

Hermione blushed and looked down, kicking her feet.

"Well, hurry up and change if you want a return compliment," She said.

Everyone laughed and changed positions, the boys inside, the girls out.

"We're meant to leave our things on the train," Hermione reminded them once everyone was seated again.

"That's why we labelled them so carefully, right?" Susan said.

"Yep!" Harry said, "Though I bet House-elves would somehow know anyway. They're amazing!"

"I agree," Neville said, "Sometimes, I think I might like to be a house-elf."

Everyone shared a laugh at Neville's expense, including Neville, and cleaned up, preparing to depart.

"First years get to take the boats in!" Hermione said.

"We know, Hermione!" Susan said, "We read _Hogwarts, A History_ too!"

Yet again that day, Hermione blushed.

That shy smile and blush over her face, Harry thought it was rather cute. Hermione could have such a range of expressions. Even moods and pieces of personality. She made him smile as often as his sister did, maybe even more.

By the time they arrived, the sun had disappeared fully, blanketing the castle in darkness. They weren't given a chance to see it up close – but they could do that at any time, couldn't they? They'd be living there now.

Climbing into a shared boat, the group laughed together. Nothing funny had happened – they were all just so happy and nervous, it came out. Once out, you can't contain it – happiness is infectious.

As the boats neared the castle, looming overhead, they grew silent again. The atmosphere was almost tense.

Everyone wanted to know how they'd be sorted.

If they'd be together.

They all waited a moment for the professor to call them. She was a stern looking woman, but professional. Harry and Hermione certainly had a respect for that.

At last, they filed in.

The entire hall, all five tables, was watching them. Neville was clutching Susan's hand so tightly her fingers turned pale. Hermione felt a little nauseous

Harry felt a strange pain in his scar he'd never felt before. Absent-mindedly, he brushed his bangs heavier in front of it.

Of their group, it was Harry and Susan first. They were called in alphabetical order by last name.

Harry first.

"Harry Bones!" The professor McGonagal called loudly.

There was a stillness, a silence over the hall. Most of them knew his original last name and his story. But Harry had grown up with this reaction. He didn't care an inch. Anyone who did care about his 'fame' wasn't someone he was about to care about.

He slipped the Sorting Hat over his mess of hair and sat down. His mind was clear, ready for the hat to explore it.

 _'Ravenclaw seems the obvious choice,'_ The hat began, Harry remaining silent in his own mind.

 _'But I see, hidden below the surface, so much more. You'd do well in Slytherin... you're a tricky one. Manipulative, even of your friends.'_

 _'No,'_ Harry said mentally, scrunching up his face in confusion, _'That isn't true.'_

 _'Isn't it?'_ The hat asked, _'You're all too happy to analyse them, sort them, control them...'_

 _'Not like that!'_ Harry replied. He didn't like the implications the hat was giving. He wasn't like that, was he?

 _'I'm a Ravenclaw,'_ He said, stubbornly, _'Why would you not go with the obvious path? The simplest solution is usually the correct one.'_

The hat seemed to laugh in his mind, _'I cannot argue with that, can I? And I can see you are determined to the path that you choose. Ravenclaw, too, shall fit you well. Good luck, young Potter.'_

 _'Bones.'_ Harry said, just before the hat shouted his new House.

Susan whooped and hollerred, making him smile.

She scurried over to the hat when she was called, plopping down excitedly.

 _'Go ahead,'_ She said in her mind.

 _'Hmm. I thank you for your permission. Let's have a look... oh, you're brave, very brave... your friends too, are they not? Are you not ever jealous of that, Susan? Every trait you have, they seem to have better...'_ The hat was trying to provoke a reaction, wasn't it, to see her true character.

 _'People are always combinations of different traits. So what if Harry is smarter? So what if Neville is braver? I'm braver than Harry and smarter than Neville – everyone has something, in some way. Even if someone was better than me in every way, I'd strive to be the best that_ I _can be.'_

 _'That determination, you fear not hard work or a hard way. You would do well in Hufflepuff.'_ The hat said.

 _'I would do well anywhere,'_ Susan said.

The hat laughed at her.

 _'Well,'_ It said, _'There is more to cover. Few recognize what hard work a Ravenclaw must commit. Even for them, such long hours studying... and I see you have a love of learning, even if less so than your... brother.'_

 _'Oh...'_ Susan said, _'Well, I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or anything... and I love Harry. I'd love to be in the same House as him, but... I don't really think Ravenclaw is the right House for me. I want... well, I want_ more. _Do you understand?'_

 _'To be a hero?'_ The hat asked.

Susan bit her lip, _'I don't know! To be... something. To be someone. To be... myself, fully, loudly. I don't want to contain myself – I want to be out there! Big and free and doing things!'_

 _'...difficult one. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor... you would be happy, do well in both places. And I see... ah, there it is. Such brilliant loyalty. Better be -'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

Susan, red-faced with excitement rather than embarrassment, jumped up and practically ran to Hufflepuff's table, looking overjoyed.

She'd probably look overjoyed no matter what house she ended up in.

Hermione was next. She wondered if Neville could smell how sweaty she was.

Why on earth was she so nervous? She didn't even know what House she wanted to be in, really. Ravenclaw would be nice. It seemed most logical, most fitting for her. But maybe elsewhere?

Oh...

She pulled the hat over her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the whole hall watching her.

 _'Why so conflicted, child? You know where you want to be, don't you?'_ The hat asked her.

 _'No,'_ Hermione said, _'I don't.'_

 _'Open your eyes, Hermione. Tell me.'_

Hermione did as she was told. What was in front of her? She surveyed every table. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw. Harry waved at her covertly when she caught his eye. And then... he made a silly face. Trying to calm her nerves.

She smiled at him, then closed her eyes again.

 _'Oh, Ravenclaw, I suppose.'_ She said.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Neville, last of the group, was practically quivering.

He sat down, put the hat on his head.

 _'Hmm,'_ The hat said into his mind, making him jump, _'I see neither trace of Ravenclaw or Slytherin in you, but between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor is quite the choice with you.'_

 _'I – I don't care, really,'_ Neville said, _'I used to think Hufflepuff would be awful. My whole family's in Gryffindor, you see. I thought my gran would hate me, if I was Hufflepuff. And that I wouldn't be living up to my parents. Would be... I guess spitting at their sacrifice. But I don't think so anymore. Wherever you put me. Really.'_

 _'I see now,'_ The hat said, _'I see so perfectly...'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted.

Harry had Hermione and Hermione likewise, Neville found the Weasleys, who saved a spot for him, and Susan was overjoyed to find her occasional friend Hannah in her group.

During the feast, they met other people as well. Susan especially wanted to make friends with every first-year at her table.

They listened to Dumbledore's speech, enjoyed their dinner and dessert, and followed their prefects to their dorms. They waved at each other as they went. Neville got special attention in that, to make sure he knew he wouldn't be forgotten.

Neville hung close to Ron. Susan exploded with energy.

Harry and Hermione followed Penelope Clearwater, one of the Ravenclaw prefects, with the rest of the Ravenclaw first years.

"She looks nice, doesn't she?" Harry whispered to Hermione. Hermione agreed. It was good to have someone they knew to go to in the student body.

Once they finished their walk, the two mentally making maps of the route, Penelope had them all gather round to see and hear better. The stood partially up a tower, gathered around an almost blank spot on the wall. It's only feature was a lovely bronze knocker in the shape of a bird. Harry and Hermione knew what was going on, more or less. They'd read about this.

"Listen carefully now," Penelope said, "This is the entrance to Ravenclaw tower. You'll sleep, study, and relax here with your house mates. Announcements are also given in the common room from time to time. To enter, knock once on the knocker."

She demonstrated, raising and lowering the knocker. It didn't generate much sound – sound wasn't really Penelope's intention here. The motion activated magic inside the knocker.

It's voice was melodic. It wasn't overly loud, but still seemed to stretch over everyone listening.

"What is it that no man ever yet see, which never was, but always is to be?" It asked.

Penelope continued her explanation, "The knocker will ask you a question – not the kind of thing you will necessarily see on your homework. It asks all kinds of questions, riddles, logic puzzles, and other interesting things. You must answer to its satisfaction to be allowed inside.

"What if you don't know the answer?" Penelope continued, "Then I'm afraid you can't get in. You'll have to wait until someone comes along who does know. That's why it's important to make sure you have everything you need before leaving the tower in the morning. Any questions? No? Then why not try right now. Does anyone have the answer to it's question? To hear it again, just knock again."

"I know!" Hermione cried out, jumping up, hand up like it was spring powered.

"Tomorrow!" She said.

"Very good!" Penelope said as the wall swung open to allow passage to the students.

Everyone filed inside.

"Wow!" Hermione said. Harry was silent, but reflected her sentiments.

It was gorgeous inside. Everything stone or dark wood, with bronze fixtures and midnight blue fabric. Three fireplaces, tons of windows. The ceiling was the most amazing part. It was painted painstakingly with constellations. A wonderful place to study or relax. The plush chairs near the fire looked wonderfully comfortable. There were plenty of tables for books and bookshelves fully stocked all over the walls.

Near the stairs, assumed to lead to the dormitories, was a beautiful statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Wow..." Harry whispered at last.

"You're free to spend your time here as you like. Please remember, curfew to be back in the tower is eight pm. Once you're an older student like myself, it will change to nine pm. Please follow curfew to avoid losing points for the House and getting in trouble. This board," Penelope indicated, "Is for announcements. It's almost blank right now, but make sure you check once a day. Teachers or other Ravenclaw students will post important information here. So long as you do not abuse the privileged, you can also post your own announcements to this board."

Penelope clapped her hands and smiled, "Well, that's all for tonight. I trust everyone has their schedules? If you do have a problem, please see me or Professor Flitwick, our Head of House. Now, you'll be to be well-rested for your first classes tomorrow morning. Boys dorms are up the stairs to the left, girls to the right. Keep climbing until you see the door marked 'First Years'. Your bed will have your name on a white label and your things beside it. Good night!"

"Good night!" Everyone called back to her.

Harry and Hermione shared a quick hug before parting.

"Meet in the morning here before breakfast, okay?" Harry said.

"Will do!" Hermione called.

The dorms were similarly wonderful. Harry had a bed with curtains and a small desk and chair. He shared his room with the other first-year Ravenclaw boys and made sure to shake hands with each one. It was important to make friends with your room-mates.

The wind swept around the tower gently during the night. It was a surprisingly relaxing sound and lulled Harry to sleep despite his excitement for the next day.

Before sleep, he thought of Susan, Neville, and Hermione. Imagining their faces reassured him.

He couldn't wait to see them all again and hear their stories.


	8. Eight: Classes

His first day. Only four classes, as seemed to be usual, part from flying lessons on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Charms, then Herbology with the Slytherins, lunch, Potions with the Hufflepuffs, then Defence Against the Dark Arts.

It was still a little bit difficult to grasp that he'd never have to take a maths class again. To Harry, that didn't seem quite right. He and Susan had grown up learning a huge variety of subjects from Aunt Amelia and the tutors she occasionally hired. The past two years, they'd learned so much in Muggle school.

Wizards apparently had no need for that.

Harry could understand some of it. Wizards had their history. They were very separate from the muggle world. Even Aunt Amelia had glossed over muggle history. Technology, same there, wizards had their own magical equivalent for much of what the muggle world could do. But don't you still need Maths? And English? What about Foreign Language? Even knowing he wouldn't continue to go to muggle school after, he couldn't help thinking about what classes he'd take next year, with the rest of the students. People were more or less expected to seek their own education for fields outside what Hogwarts taught. But honestly, could you really expect eleven-year-olds to seek further learning beyond classes? Eleven-year-olds who weren't like Harry, anyway. Hermione, too.

After showering and dressing, he went down to the common room to meet her. Both of them had the habit of being early. Hermione, because she was a little bit neurotic at times, Harry because he just didn't tend to sleep in. It was a perfect time to talk about his early morning, in-the-shower thoughts. Perhaps that was a bad way of putting it, however?

There she was, already downstairs, taking yet another gloss over of her Herbology textbook in preparation for their class this morning.

He opened his mouth to call out a cheerful 'Hello!' to her, but shut it again before allowing the word its escape.

Spontaneously, he decided to sneak over, walking on cat feet, quiet and low. Stalking her like an animal might. And once he was close enough... whoosh!

He jumped to stand just behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" He said. One of the muggle girls back in school had done this to him.

"Hmm," Hermione said, good-naturedly sarcastic, "Whoever could it be... Harry!"

Both of them giggled and Harry removed his hands.

"How could you possibly guess?" He asked, taking on her tone.

"Oh, must have been sheer luck," She said, "Well, good morning, Harry!"

"Good morning, Hermione," He said, walking around the chair she was sitting in to take his own seat in one near it.

"You actually startled me quiet a bit, you know," Hermione said, "You're lucky I realized what you were doing or you might have received a swift Herbology textbook to the face."

"Ooh, that one's too heavy to be at all comfortable," Harry said, "All right, I'll try not to scare you again. It's just so tempting when you're sitting all alone in the common room, engrossed in your reading."

Hermione leaned back in her chair, smiling at him, but silent. The look she held in her eyes, affectionate and humorous, made Harry feel warm. He must have been blushing a bit, but he didn't know why.

"I actually wanted to talk about something for a little while before we go down to breakfast," Harry said, "About further studying. I'm guessing you're the only one of our little group who'd be interested."

"Probably," Hermione said, "I think Susan might change her opinion of me if I try to push any more studying on her head."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Right, about muggle studies. Because, you know, we don't have any of those subjects here anymore. I was wondering, mostly, if you might want to study with me every now and then. Not nearly as much as we'd be studying the subjects if we were still in muggle school, but enough to, you know, keep up. Keep our minds fresh on them. Mathematics is going to be important for as long as we live. Even the wizarding world has taxes and budgets. Or, what if we want to build something? It's not exactly efficient to hold an unstable structure together with magic."

Hermione was smiling widely and nodding rapidly the whole time he was talking, "Oh, absolutely, Harry," She said, "I'm so happy you brought it up! I would have if you hadn't, you know."

"Really?" Harry said, "That makes me feel much better. I was a little worried you'd think I was..."

"What?" Hermione said, "Exactly like me?"

Harry crossed his arms at her, but couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, come on then," Harry said, "It's breakfast time! Tonight, we'll see about getting some textbooks."

"Aunt Amelia probably wouldn't mind purchasing them for us. I'll send a little bit of money and a letter to her when I send my letter to Luna." Hermione said.

"Hmm?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow, "Why not just ask your Mum and Dad, so you don't have to send money?"

"Oh," Hermione said, blushing, "I'm not really sure they understand a lot of... this world quite yet. For them to send me anything other than a return letter, that would cost them money, wouldn't it? They'd have to find a way to get to Diagon Alley, find Gringotts, exchange money. It's much simpler this way."

"Oh, right." Harry said, "Well, you can always use Hedwig, you know. You don't have to use the school owls. Jeez, Hermione," Harry smiled, "Do you think I'd let you use one of the school owls, anyway! Of course you'll use Hedwig! She loves it, too, you know. She needs to be able to get out."

"Really, Harry?" Hermione asked, ignoring his humour, "You'd let me use Hedwig?"

"Of course!" Harry repeated, "I wouldn't have my best friend use one of the school owls when I have one raring for work!"

Hermione nodded at him, blushing and looking away.

As they exited Ravenclaw Tower (double-checking they had their things for the day), Harry heard her murmur, under her breath.

Her voice sounded almost in awe, "Best friend," She whispered.

It seemed every meal in the castle was served more or less buffet-style. Dishes of food arranged themselves on the tables, all up and down, with British breakfast foods. It wasn't such a spread as at yesterdays feast, but still, plenty of variety and enough for everyone to have seconds.

What did they do with the extra food?

It didn't concern him too much.

Harry and Hermione weren't the only ones downstairs by far, but they were still early enough that neither of their other friends were in sight, and the Great Hall was more or less quiet.

Both made sure to eat a hearty breakfast. A bit of meat and egg for protein, some fruit, some juice, and carbs in toast, to make sure they'd have plentiful energy to pay attention all day long.

"Oh, Hermione, what about exercise?" Harry said, looking over his schedule again as they ate, "There's no phys. ed. or anything."

"Oh, right," Hermione said, looking away, "I'm not sure that's so important."

"What?" Harry said, giving her a look, "Not so important? A healthy body is important for a healthy mind, Hermione!"

"Oh, you're right," Hermione said, "I guess I was just looking forward to not having P.E. anymore. It was definitely my least favourite class."

Harry understood that very well, "It was my least favourite, too Hermione, but not because I hated exercise or anything like that. I don't think you hate exercise either. It's... how all the other kids..."

"How they made fun, all of that? P.E. Class was nerve-wracking." Hermione said, "I hated it. Playing with you and Susan and Luna and Neville in the back gardens, though. That was always fun."

Harry nodded, "Yeah. We should do something like that, Hermione. We don't have to go running laps or anything like that. I'm sure Susan and Neville wouldn't mind playing with us in the mornings or afternoons. Oh, there they are now!"

Susan and Neville entered the hall together, chatting with each other. They must have ran into each other in the corridor. Whatever they were talking about, they seemed enthusiastic, looking blind to the rest of the world and talking with large hand motions.

"Susan! Neville!" Harry cried, waving his arm above his head.

Spotting him, the two made their way over.

"Good morning!" Susan said, sliding in next to Harry, while Neville took a seat next to Hermione.

"Good morning, sis!" Harry said, giving her a hug.

"I'm really looking forward to Herbology," Neville said, "Susan and I were just talking about it."

"And I'm happy to let you continue," Harry said, "But Hermione and I had a quick question first."

"We want to, you know, stay in shape," Hermione said, "So we feel good and study well, all of that. It's much more fun to play than just run around, so we were wondering if you two might want to play with us."

"Scrimmage games, or tag, or something like that," Harry said, "Once a day or so."

"Absolutely!" Susan exclaimed, "Jeez, you guys read my mind! I wanted to set up a team of something or another, because first years can't be part of Quidditch. I want to be on the team next year."

"You'll have to practise a lot." Harry said, "Keeping up your body is part of that..."

"You don't have to convince me, Harry," Susan said, laughing, "I'm convinced!"

"Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Neville said.

"Then it's settled," Harry said, "I think the afternoon would be better, unless you want to get up early with Hermione and I. We can play in that free period after third, except on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, because we have flying at that time on those days."

"I say we don't exercise on Tuesdays and Wednesdays," Hermione said.

"Agreed." Neville said.

"All right!" Harry said, clapping his hands, "Now, about that Herbology you're looking forward to, Neville!"

For the rest of breakfast, they chatted together about the classes they were most looking forward to. Finally, the time came to split up. Hermione especially wanted to be early for her classes and Harry followed along with her.

Charms was taught by their Head of House, Professor Flitwick. He was small and honestly, a little strange-looking, having stiff, but wrinkly skin. He taught his class very well, having a commanding, but kindly voice. As it was a class of only Ravenclaws, things were silent, the mood attentive. Flitwick's well-planned lecture and the sounds of quills rapidly scribbling notes were the only sounds. Next time they met, they'd get to attend to some actual magic. Brilliant!

Their Herbology class was with the Slytherins. It passed in a similar fashion. Professor Sprout was a very kindly older woman, who none-the-less knew how to manage her students and keep them paying attention. Even though Harry and Hermione had both studied the information before, they weren't at all bored.

At lunchtime, they sat again with Susan and Neville, this time at the Hufflepuff table, as Susan wanted to introduce them to some of her new friends there. Hannah, a girl they played with back at Bones Manor occasionally, was also a Hufflepuff. Susan, needing yet another friend, seemed to have attached herself to the girl more strongly.

Harry began to wonder if Hannah would need to be absorbed into the group properly. He would have to get to know her better, ensure Neville felt comfortable around her as he did with them... but all that could wait. For the first week, at least, Harry intended to focus on getting used to school life before enacting any too-major changes.

He was reminded of what the Hat had told him about himself. Was he really manipulative? Most children wouldn't think the way he did, he realized. Making friends wasn't something planned, it was natural. The way Susan did it was the _right_ way. Normal kids didn't analyse whether new friends would be a good fit for the group. Or at least, they didn't think about in as straightforward a way as he did.

Was it necessarily bad, though, that he was different? Thanks to Harry, everyone got along, everyone was happy. So was it bad? No, he decided. He was being himself. Just because he wasn't like other people didn't mean that wasn't true.

After lunch, potions with the Hufflepuffs. Everyone split into groups of two. Harry paired with Hermione and Susan with Hannah, but they sat at tables near each other.

The teacher was Professor Snape. Just looking at him made Harry shiver. Something about him felt so dark. The professor was tall, pale, with dark, greasy flat hair. He looked displeased. Maybe his last class had misbehaved.

Harry whispered to Hermione about him.

"He doesn't look in all that good a mood," Harry said, "So let's keep our heads down, okay?"

Hermione send him an unhappy look – keep her head down, in class? - but she nodded. Hermione could also see the bitter expression on the Potions professor.

Professor Snape began to call role once it looked like everyone was seated and calm. His voice was drawling and long. Like his face, it sounded strangely displeased.

Harry wasn't the first called, but he was certainly up there, having a last name that started with 'B'.

The professor paused at his name and gave Harry a long stare down his long nose. There wasn't a student in class who didn't notice. Harry felt very self-conscious. He looked down, nodded, attempting almost consciously to appear as demure as possible.

At last, the professor continued.

God, what a weirdo. Harry wasn't sure he fully like Professor Snape.

"Before we begin," The professor said, "I would like to ascertain your basic intelligence. I have my doubts any of you oafs have read the text, as you should have. Mr. Bones, you first. Might you tell me what would I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"The draught of living death, sir." Harry said, looking up to give his answer then looking down again.

Why was he being singled out?

The professor again paused before speaking, "Very good, Mr. Bones. Now, anyone, where would you look if I tell you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look, then both raised their hands somewhat warily.

"Again, Mr. Bones?" The professor said, "Give me your answer."

"In the stomach of a goat, sir." Harry said.

"And for the education of the rest of the class, what is a bezoar?" The professor asked.

"A stone, taken from the goat's stomach, that will save you from most poisons. It's an ingredient in a few antidotes, but for the most part, is effective used on its own." Harry said.

"Very good, Mr. Bones." Snape said, nodding, as if pleased, "Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, one last question, anyone. What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry and Hermione were again the only students to raise their hands. Thankfully, the professor called on Hermione this time.

"Ms. Granger?"

"They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite." Hermione said.

Harry almost smiled. By the expression on his friend's face, she was holding back the urge to spout every fact about Aconite she knew.

"Good, Ms. Granger," He said, "Another five points to Ravenclaw. Now..."

For the rest of class, nothing else of much note occurred.

Defence with Professor Quirrel was certainly something else. He was stuttering and shaking the entire time, constantly jumpy and disturbed. Harry had heard the story of what happened to him and felt pretty sorry for the man. Strangely, though, he scar ached again. Tonight, he'd try putting a little neosporoin on it. Maybe he'd accidentally ripped it open again sometime recently. If it kept this up, he'd have to go to the nurse.

Ugh, paying attention in Quirrel's class was difficult. Harry found himself thankful when it was over and felt a bit guilty for that.

As agreed, at that point the four met outside the castle, near the lake. They didn't have a ball yet to play something with, so they decided to play tag for the first day, limiting the area they could run in to between a tree and a large stone by the waterside. Susan was likely in the best shape of the bunch. She'd always adored physical education class.

Once everyone was tired, that was the end of their planned day. On Tuesdays, the Ravenclaws had Astronomy, but not tonight. They had until dinner to do whatever they liked. Normally, their schedule would probably call for homework, but on the first day of school, not even Professor Snape had given any.

"We could study in the library," Hermione said.

"Na," Harry said, "We'll have plenty of time for that later and we're already ahead. Today, let's go explore the castle. It'll be good to get a lay of the land."

It was agreed that was a good idea.

First, everyone showed the locations of their common rooms, then they had a look around at every classroom, so they wouldn't have to scramble in searching tomorrow.

The castle was huge, much, much bigger than the student body really called for. There were tons of empty classrooms, courtyards, even rooms with nothing but portraits inside. It was all so expansive, they didn't even explore the entire castle before dinner. Not nearly!

"We should make an exploration club," Harry said, "We might not even see the entire school before we graduate!"

"Right now, student population is higher than ever, right?" Hermione said, "Why does the castle need to be this large?"

No one had an answer. They could perhaps ask a teacher, but no one was interested enough to bother.

In the end, bored of walking around aimlessly, they fell back to Hermione's idea and returned to the library to briefly study and talk quietly.

"Honestly, even when we get the muggle textbooks, Harry, we're still going to have tons of free time." Hermione said, "Without electives or anything, first years have way too much time on their hands. Maybe a club like that wouldn't actually be such a bad idea."

"If we make it official and all that, it wouldn't be boring," Susan said.

"We could make a map of school," Neville said, "It would be useful, actually."

"Ooh, maybe we'd get credit with the teachers for something like that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, okay then. Play games outside in the afternoon, study, and... what should we call it? Exploration Club?"

"Hogwarts Exploration Club," Neville said.

"At night-time, a couple hours before curfew," Susan said, "And if you have Astronomy class that night, you're excused to go sleep early."

"Sounds perfect!" Hermione said, "I love this idea! Extracurriculars are good..."

"I'll see if I can anyone to join," Susan said, "Neville, why don't you see about getting a teacher to make it official and an empty classroom to hold it in. Harry, Hermione, I'm expecting you two to teach everyone how to make proper maps at the first meeting."

"Will do!" Hermione said, "Come on, Harry, let's find some books on cartography. And we'll need a compass, plenty of parchment... ah, we need to plan who goes where, in what groups, but we can't do that until we know who's joining..."

"Whoa, slow down, Hermione!" Harry called, but she was already too deep in thought to hear him as she disappeared into the stacks. Harry ran after her.

Susan and Neville shared a look, then quietly laughed.

For everyone, it had been a great first day. No one felt homesick quite yet and they were all looking forward to their plans.

That night, everyone wrote letters to family and to Luna, sending them with Hedwig and Morang.


	9. Nine: Outside

Dumbledore sat peacefully at his desk, sucking a lemon candy and observing the many revolving, rotating, twirling, clicking, ticking contraptions on his desk and around his office. The gentle sounds and motions were relaxing. Too many moments of Dumbledore's life were full of stress. His office was his oasis.

Proceedings in the Wizengamot were going well. Dumbledore felt he was, albeit slowly, making real progress towards equality and happiness in the wizarding realm. Voldemort was almost forgotten in many minds. The people no longer lived in such fear. He hoped, truly hoped, they were right not to.

He feared that in reality, they had something to fear. He had his suspicions on the true state of Voldemort.

His mind strayed to other, happier things. Harry was fitting in well in school. He was a delight to almost all of his teachers, the same for his close friends. Dumbledore had been a little dismayed Harry had not ended up in Gryffindor and worried it might speak to the lad's bravery. If Dumbledore's suspicions about Voldemort turned out correct, then in the coming years, Harry might need a good deal of courage.

Still, Ravenclaw did seem to fit the boy well. Getting along with classmates, doing well in his studies, already in the process of making an extracurricular... perhaps now would be a good time to approach the boy, to access him in greater detail and to begin endearing himself to Harry.

Dumbledore was glad Harry had Amelia Bones. He respected the woman greatly, but Harry needed more than one adult he could trust. Dumbledore needed the boy of prophecy.

Madam Bones, she had told him, had explained to him the piece of the prophecy that she knew. She didn't coddle him, didn't spoil him, none of that. He was not raised as a celebrity, just as a child. It was a greater house than his blood-relatives would have been. Thank Merlin Minerva had been able to show him the state of those people.

Hard to believe, truly almost impossible to believe that wretched woman was the sister of Lily Potter.

Dumbledore shook his head at that thought and at his idea of meeting personally with Harry. He figured he might wait until Christmas, give the cloak, as had been his original plan. Harry didn't seem to need him yet, so Dumbledore intended to let the boy enjoy his school life. That Harry had found happiness already after the tragedy of his early childhood brought a happy feeling to Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Amelia Bones found her home strangely quiet. She'd anticipated their going away to Hogwarts for as long as they'd been hers, yet still, their absense struck her harder than she was fully ready for. Lately, especially these past two years, the house had always been abuzz with the sounds of children playing. She could sometimes look out her office window to see them all out in the garden. Susan and Harry and their two closest friends, almost always together.

Now, she found herself staring out over nothing.

Amelia had never intended to be a mother. It had fallen on her, as the result of terrible events. She'd never married. She was older than she felt quite a few parents were, maybe even should be, and she was always busy trying to make the magical world a better place. Sometimes she wondered... could she have been a better mother to them?

She felt now, she couldn't make it up any longer. They were gone. Only to Hogwarts, she reminded herself. Only for now, for a little while. She'd see them at Christmas. Have them all summer long. Yet still, they seemed so far. Things would never be the same again. Year after year would fly away, then they'd be adults, changed, wanting to go off into the world by themselves, find their own way.

Even coming back at Christmas, would they come back the same children she'd known?

Well.

Amelia shook her head, clearing away her wandering thoughts, and returned to her work. It was her job to make the world a better place for them. _That_ was how she was the best mother she could be.

Luna spent most of her days with Ginny now. Ginny was lonely too. She'd lost her big brother, Ron, just how Luna had lost Susan, Harry, and Hermione.

They'd always liked each other and been fairly close. Now, they were rapidly growing even closer. Ginny was wonderful. She was so loud and brash and tough. She was a lot like Susan and Luna adored her. Ginny always protected her too. With Ginny, Luna felt stronger. Certainly happier too. Ginny did tend to make all the decisions between them, but Luna didn't mind. She loved Ginny, after all. Certainly, her friends at Hogwarts weren't forgotten, nor did Ginny fully fill their place, but she was special none-the-less. Mostly, Luna loved how Ginny needed her as much Luna needed Ginny.

She got letters from them right away and pretty often too. She always showed them to Ginny.

Ginny had a crush on Harry. Luna teased her about it a lot. She looked forward to going to Hogwarts greatly. She'd introduce Ginny to everyone. They'd make wonderful friends, Luna was sure. Ginny would see who Harry really was, beyond stories and letters. Maybe she'd still like him, but who knows?

They studied together too. Ginny was always grateful for the help. To be useful made Luna feel warm inside.

She hoped the letters were as true as they sounded. That they really did miss her. They they really were having fun. That they liked Hogwarts and thought she would too.

That they couldn't wait to meet Ginny.

AN: Just a quick chapter to show what a few of the other characters are up to! Luna isn't going to be part of the story for quite some time, sadly.


End file.
